second chance
by lunynha
Summary: What if Rin didn't die, and she left the village instead? Rin isn't a useless kunoichi anymore! AU ObiRin, badass!Rin, mentions of MinaKushi, and maybehints of NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

How could Obito Uchiha be described in a few words? Obito Uchiha is a member of Team Minato. Obito Uchiha was always considered the friendly Uchiha and Kakashi´s rival. And Obito Uchiha is dead.

Team Minato is in a serious predicament. Kakashi is completely silent, not daring to meet anyone's eyes as the team enters the village. The young prodigy can´t help but think that this is his, Minato´s and Rin´s fault.

Minato gives the news to the Uchihas, but the elite clan doesn't even seem sad. Not a bit…

"As his last request, Obito has asked Rin to… give one of his Sharingan to Kakashi," Minato says in a serious tone, knowing that the Sharingan is very sacred for the Uchihas. Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the clan, never managed to have a nice family relationship with Obito. In fact, Fugaku always saw Obito as a failure, but he never expected to be betrayed like this. The patriarch of the clan eyed the little girl, whose name he forgot, but suddenly recalled. His stare is truly deep, even though the Sharingan isn't in use… Rin feels very intimidated. "You! You did this...take it back now…"

Rin wants to say something, anything, but she can't find the words or even make her body move. Never has she felt so scared in her life.

She's been thinking about Obito´s words and Kakashi´s too, "He did that because he loves you…" Those words keep echoing in her head.

Fugaku growls, annoyed, while the young girl remains quiet. Is she mocking the older Uchiha? Minato looks at her and then at Fugaku, "Fugaku-san please…Rin can´t take the Sharingan from Kakashi, it is Obito´s last wish." No, Obito´s last wish is for Kakashi to protect Rin. The young girl is so heartbroken by this… Fugaku growls once more and, after a moment, the older Uchiha glares at the prodigy boy, silently feeling ashamed that Obito wasn't like Kakashi, before speaking in a husky and rather cold tone, "Fine…give him the Sharingan... but you will never be able to activate the true power of it," he addresses the young boy with bitterness, then leaves, not caring about where Obito´s body is, and the rest of the Uchiha clan follows, not caring about Obito in the least.

Kakashi goes home, unable to look Rin or his sensei in the eyes. Minato goes to Kushina´s house, his girlfriend and, probably, the love of his life. Rin has always thought that Minato-sensei is very lucky, falling in love with his best friend.

She heads towards her small home, which is a simple apartment, where she lives alone since her parents passed away. It is not a very luxurious place but is very cozy. As she enters the house, she notices the flowers Obito gave her. It was true that when Rin told her team about her small house, Kakashi didn't seem to care, Minato was polite (well, he is always polite, that's the type of man he is), but Obito cared. He truly cared. He did so much, giving her those lilies, a very simple yet thoughtful gift and she loved them very much. But did she ever thank him for them? She can't recall if she did. She does remember however, that one time the young medic ninja was on a mission with her team and she was very tired, and Obito offered to take her shift so she could sleep a little. Kakashi never did this for anyone in the team, and sensei was never the type to pick favorites. He cared about the trio equally.

Tomorrow, Obito´s name is going to be carved into the memorial stone. Rin is going to be there very early to see the deceased boy's name. She was also not expecting to see any of the Uchiha at the memorial.

Rin tries to go to bed, but she can't sleep. The girl just lies in bed. She cried so much today that it is impossible for her to cry anymore. "He did that because he loves you," those words continued to echo through her mind. It was like Kakashi screams it at her. Did she love Obito? "It doesn't matter …he's dead," she thinks bitterly. She continues to think about every little thing, until she finally manages to fall asleep. In her dream, she keeps seeing Obito, not Obito´s death, just Obito. The younger Uchiha is running from her and the village, being his usual goofy self.

She wakes up, after sleeping for only a couple of hours. She then goes to the memorial and, as she arrives, she sees that Minato-sensei and Kakashi are already there. They acknowledge Rin´s presence as she comes and stands next to them. Obito's name is craved by Minato-sensei himself and Kakashi doesn't say a single word the entire time. Is he ashamed? Ashamed of what? What was there to be ashamed of? The young prodigy said to Rin that he will protect her. Rin feels so bad... It is almost ironic, because in the past she would have loved to hear him say that but now… she just wants to be as far away as possible from him. The way he says it, as thought it was an order he had to follow… Thinking back, Rin haven't been that interested in Kakashi, not even before Obito´s death. The young medic nin quickly shakes those thoughts off of her head. It is very rude to have these kinds of thoughts right now.

Both Kakashi and Minato-sensei leave the memorial, sensei having a sad look as he walks away. It is odd for Rin to see her sensei like this, but Kakashi, of course, looks the same. Rin likes to believe that he is crying on the inside, at least she hopes he is. Rin stays at the memorial some more, the words of the young Uchiha echoing in her mind, "I will change the shinobi world". It's funny, when she heard him say that, the brunette thought he was just joking, but now she is starting to understand what he truly meant. Maybe the shinobi world is too cruel for people like Obito and her. No, it's cruel to everyone…

Rin begins to sob a little, remembering fondly of when Obito held her hand once, when she was scared on their first mission. He never told anyone about it, and Rin was so grateful to him for keeping it a secret. Thinking back, Obito was different from all the other Uchihas… They are so arrogant, cruel and elitist. Obito never saw a problem in being friends with a daughter of normal civilians. Rin wonders if the Uchiha clan has ever been a real family to him and if Obito ever felt lonely.

As she begins to think about Obito and many what if questions, she realizes someone has been beside her this whole time. She turns her head slowly, not caring who this person might be. It is Yugao Uzuki, one of the few women in the Anbu squads. Rin and the purple haired woman never talked before.

Yugao is a very exotic and beautiful woman that the young brunette is a little jealous of. Everyone in the academy always said she was plain and common. Rin looks rather lovely, but, according to the other kunoichi, she is too boring in terms of looks. Oh, how she wishes she had Kushina´s fiery red hair… "Rin?" Yugao asks in a soft tone. It's rare to hear an Anbu speak.

"Hai?" she says in a weak tone, not finding any particularly reason to be all happy and smiley.

"I heard what happened on the mission," Yugao isn't here just to tell her how useless she was there, too, right? Yugao keeps a respectful distance from Rin and the memorial stone.

"Look, if you came here to say that I´m a bad kunoichi-" Rin is cut off suddenly. "No…I came here to see if you are alright." Rin is intrigued as to why the Anbu is concerned about her, "I´m fine…"

"Liar! You aren´t fine…," Yugao´s tone is raspy for a moment. For the first time, Rin looks into Yugao´s eyes and realizes that they have the same eye color. "You aren't fine…You have just tasted the true life of a shinobi. We lose and we may lose all ours comrades in the future. This is a life full of regret…" Rin listens, absorbing every word Yugao is saying, waiting for some sort of 'great lesson'.

"With war or not, there will be loses on our side… We will unfortunately lose people we love… However, the only thing we, as kunoichi, can do is protect our comrades. Not be a pretty girl." Yugao sighs, noticing that she hit a nerve. She must say this now since she is already done here… "We kunoichi have to be pretty to seduce our enemies, but we also have to train harder to be at the same level as the men. In this village and many others, women shouldn't be involved in the shinobi life because we are considered weak, pathetic and cry babies." Rin stays silently, listening to the violet haired kunoichi. "Why did you choose this life, Rin?"

Rin tries to remember her first day at the academic. What wad she enthusiastic about? Why was she there? "I want to help…," is her conclusion.

"Then put all your energy into this and don't let others see you as a weak, pathetic girl, someone that needs protection. You are a proud kunoichi of Konoha. Prove to Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Minato-sama that you are stronger!" But Yugao have never actually met the young Uchiha. Why would she mention him? "Be stronger… live and someday you will meet Obito Uchiha then you can tell him everything you wish to." Rin looks at Yugao as the woman, in some way, deciphered a riddle. The young medic nin can't help but blush a little. "Yeah, it sounds nice…but Kakashi said that he will protect me because of his promise to Obito," Rin says, feeling very depressed and nauseous just thinking about that, still is haunted by his words, 'he loved you'.

"Do you want to be protected by him?" Rin shakes her head, even though she is aware that Kakashi is much stronger than her and can protect himself. "Well, if you want to become strong, you can start by not needing Kakashi´s protection."

"How?"

"I can train you, if you want." "Ano, why you are being so nice with me?" "Because I lost a teammate once… I know the pain. He was very dear to me…" She has a very fond expression on her face when she says that, which clearly wins Rin's sympathy. "And the other men believed that I was very weak and fragile… I know the drill Rin, trust me." Rin is speechless. The others Kunoichi would never say something like this to her.

"Obito used to believe that he could change the shinobi world," Rin confessed.

"That´s so naïve," Yugao shakes her head with pity.

Rin nods her head, but nevertheless the smile on her lips continues to grow. "It would be nice to be stronger and someday tell Obito of my adventures and everything else."

Yugao smiled, "Well, if you really want to do this then we can train starting next week." Rin nods her head, smiling a little, but keeps a serious expression. She will become stronger. She will rise to Kakashi's level. And someday she will tell Obito about her life. And it will be a story worth hearing. As Yugao leaves the girl, she looks at his name one more time, on the memorial. "I´m sorry, Obito…I´m so sorry…Maybe someday we could have a date in heaven... if I don't become too old or too ugly," she thinks, amused a bit by the thought, but recalling that Obito used to spend some times with the elderly in the village.

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable bate this and misaki no rivers all beta

but this new version is thanks of SimplyUnmistakable

so i thank you both


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass by so suddenly and everyone in the village doesn't have time to think about the loses of a Chuunin. The Uchihas pretend that Obito never existed, so when Kushina asks, "How are you guys dealing with his death?" the reply is always "Who?"

But Mikoto never says that. She always chooses to not give an answer. Kushina finds this demeanor very annoying. She and Mikoto are friends so she tries to overlook this. Sometimes she would snap at Fugaku but she'd never do that with the female Uchiha.

When Kushina heard about Obito's death from Minato, she cried a lot. Obito was such a good kid, and she felt that he did not deserve to die, but this is the reality of the shinobi world…

Her thoughts linger on the small medic nin on Minato´s team named Rin. _How is she dealing with his death?_ As for Kakashi, he is a blocking any emotion he might have and the mere mention of the name 'Obito' is forbidden in his presence.

Minato excused Rin from the team and Kakashi doesn't look happy when being told that she is _training hardly_. "You don't need to train… I will keep my promise to Obito." He always says it like he has to do something he doesn't want to. Rin got used to this attitude of his. But she can't help thinking Kakashi doesn't seem as cool as she thought he was, back in the academy. Rin just ignores him.

Minato has no idea what to do with his remaining students. Kakashi closes himself up more than ever and Rin is leaving them…What can he do?

As Rin waits for Yugao to arrive, she begins to think about the war. _When will it stop? How did it really begin? Is it possible for us to live in a peaceful world? ...of course not._ These questions and many more continue to pop up in her head.

"Rin," Yugao's strong voice breaks Rin's train of thought and Rin's eyes linger to a sword Yugao was carrying. Rin gulps, a little frightened as to why and what Yugao was going to use the sword for. "Hai, Yugao-san," Yugao asked Rin to not use formal suffixes with her, because she said they are equal. Well, Yugao is applying to become the captain of the Anbu black ops, so Rin can't really get the 'equal' part, but Yugao still doesn't want Rin to use 'san' or 'sama' with her. "Today, we will spar…we have been doing this for a couple of weeks but I want to try something differently…"

"May I ask what?" Rin asks calmly. Yugao always says that the best ninja is the one who is able to hide their emotions and remain calm on the battlefield. Yugao is glad that the girl has indeed absorbed her lessons very well. Rin will become a strong kunoichi in a couple of years, she knows that.

"Yes, I will attack you …But this time I won't hold back." So the other times she was holding back? Rin was amazed. Yugao was such a very skilled shinobi.

"RIN!" Yugao hates when the petite girl would space out, especially when they are training.

"G-Gomenasai," Rin quickly runs towards Yugao, focusing her chakra in her hands, and attempts to punch the purple haired kunoichi. But she disappears in a moment and reappears near a small hole. "My little Rin is getting stronger; not bad Rin, not bad…" She then casts a genjutsu that would 'blind' Rin's view on the field.

Rin remembers a few tips Kurenai gave her. The girl with red eyes is amazing in genjutsu, so she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "It's only about time…" The petite girl tries to cancel the genjutsu, but the moment she uses her wove signs to cancel it, Yugao appears behind her, her sword under her chin. "Giving up?"

"NO!" Rin vanishes into the air. Yugao is mildly impressed, but the young girl still has much to learn.

Rin pops up on said Anbu woman's right side with a kunai, ready to attack, when Yugao punches the younger girl in the stomach. Rin groans in pain, falling to her knees as she holds her stomach, "I told you I wouldn't hold back, Rin…," Yugao says as she stands over the young brunette. Rin weakly stands up and starts using Taijutsu that she learned from Gai. She has to agree with Obito, that Gai is really weird and also Kakashi´s 'great rival', but no one can doubt his mastery of Taijutsu.

Rin's Taijutsu is very poor, but Rin didn't have time to train more than that. Yugao dodges her punches easily and knocks Rin down. They begin sparring only in Taijutsu again and it always ends with Rin on the ground. "Rin, I told you that you need to practice your Taijutsu more," Yugao burst up and knocked Rin out for the ninth time.

"Gomenasai…I was more focused on genjutsu… "

"And you have realized something right?"

"W-What?"

"You could have attacked me differently."

"Nani?"

"Rin, when you face an enemy, you must use your stronger points and take advantage of his weakest points, that's why I always say a good ninja is the one that is calm and completely focused in battle." Rin nods her head. Yugao is such a strong kunoichi and an amazing teacher.

Sometimes, she loves to talk about a guy named Hayate. According to her, he is a genius. But the purple haired shinobi has never forced the conversation to go at the 'Obito topic'. The people in Konoha seem to like bashing Obito and it makes Rin so angry and sad at the same time. Did Obito have any friends beside her?

After a couple of moments, both kunoichi lay on the field, watching the clouds pass as the day soon transition to twilight. This is something Rin and Obito used to do together...

Suddenly, Yugao remembered that she had to go see the Hokage for her next mission. On this new mission, Yugao will be out of Konoha for about 3 weeks and she tells Rin that she must improve her Taijutsu by the time she gets back. Rin promises Yugao that she would train more, mind and body, so that she wouldn't have to look at her so intimidated all the time. It is quite scary. Yugao then put her mask on and vanishes, leaving Rin alone. Or so she thought…

The petite girl starts to think about Obito again. Maybe it starts to become an obsession, but she always thinks about him, nowadays. What would he say if he saw her training so hard with Yugao? Rin believes that he would encourage her to become stronger, the same way she always believed that he would become stronger.

Out of the blue, an angry voice called her back to reality. It was Anko, Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey, Rin...YOU USELESS FAGGOT!"

Rin stares at the young girl blankly. Anko used to be Obito's friend, too. It's strange that she totally forgot about her. But, well, somehow, people always tend to forget about Anko. And it is surely not for being weak. Anko is considered anything but weak.

Anko starts walking towards Rin, a very angry expression on her face. Facing Rin, it seems as though she is ready to slap the girl, but instead she asked, "Why? Why did Obito like you so much? I mean, you are Kakashi's fan girl…" That denotation annoys the young brunette. Did everyone assume that Rin was just a useless, weak fan girl? She is a medical ninja, damn it!

"I'm no longer Kakashi's fan girl... In fact, he doesn't seem as cool as he did back in the academy, so if you want go after Kakashi, go ahead," Rin says with a confident look in her eyes.

"LIKE HELL I WANT KAKASHI! I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK, I WANT OBITO BACK!" Anko yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rin looks at Anko, finally understanding what was going on. She can't help but feel a little jealousy, imaging Obito and Anko together romantically.

"As for the other question... I don't know. He always made me feel beautiful and strong when I never was any of those things. But Anko, this isn't goodbye."

"Nani?" Anko asked raising an eyebrow, sniffling.

"I like to believe that someday I will meet him again, and when I do... I will ask and say many things to him."

"R-Really?" The other girl seems to not find what Rin said foolish.

"Yes, I Know it may seem silly, but I really do believe he is staring at us and he wouldn´t be too happy seeing us fight right now."

"Hm…,"Anko wipes her tears on her sleeve, "it seems like something dumb he would do...Heaven must be really boring, though." Rin nods in response, smiling. "So until we meet him again, let´s be friends." Rin is surprised that Anko could be so bipolar. She is so different from her, but maybe this is a good thing. "Sure."

"Great... Do you like dango's?" Anko asks, like it is the most important question of her life.

"Yes" Rin giggles.

"Great, let's go eat some shall we?!" Anko yells grinning from ear to ear, laughing loudly. Rin giggles as she runs to her. As the girls were heading down to the dango shop, Kakashi pokes his head out from behind a tree, looking cautiously at Rin. She is, indeed, getting stronger, but it's vain hope… _Obito, how am I supposed to protect a girl who is so weak? Why did you make me promise this? Well, I will her protector one a way or another_, he thinks, looking very tired.

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable bate this and misaki no rivers all beta

but this new version is thanks of SimplyUnmistakable

so i thank you both


	3. Chapter 3

The medical Nin has been working on her medical Ninjutsu and also her Taijutsu, which she needs to improve on greatly and she has been training her mind to be mentally ready for battle. Rin can't help but think that, if she had this knowledge before, maybe things would have been different.

But now that the young nin is very busy training, she never has time to socialize with the other rookie ninjas of her class and people have begun to gossip and spread rumors about her. But she tries not to pay any attention to what people are saying. Kakashi has started to say "It would be easier for me to keep my word to Obito if you just quit trying to be a ninja," followed by other 'nice' words, trying to make her give in to his suggestion.

Why did she even like Kakashi back then? He was and still is very popular, but his attitude towards everyone has always been so sullen… Hatake Kakashi, according to Rin, is a very traumatic person. He needs help, because it seems as though he doesn't know how to be human or, if he really wanted to be one, he would never know how. She was glad that, in the past, she wasn't such an annoying pest like some other of Kakashi´s _fans_. Why didn't people like Obito instead? Why would some girls chase a boy that doesn't even give a damn about them? But then again…Rin was one of these fan girls in the past…Why hasn't she realized that she had feelings for Obito back then?

Rin then realized that Obito used to wear a mask in the brief time they got to know each other. He wore a mask, and Rin realized it too late.

_"Obito?" Rin calls him after team Minato returned from a mission. Obito looks a little down, which is something that Rin never witnessed before and, well, she doesn't like it. The young Uchiha stares at her through his goggles. Kakashi had walked up ahead of the team a while ago, stating that he had to train more and could not wait for them. Sensei nods in response, but he isn't paying full attention to his team. He's so busy daydreaming about Kushina, that he hasn't noticed Obito´s mood. Only Rin noticed. Watching him attentively, the young medic Nin comes to realize that Obito´s shoulder is hurt. It is only a scratch, but a pint of blood continues to flow out. Obito stares at her through his goggles, having the impression that even though she is looking at Obito's face, she isn't truly seeing him. _

_A moment later, she's next to him, uncovering the wound. "Don't try to hide your wounds, I'm looking after you," she says, half scowling, half consoling. She heals the scratch quickly and cleans the blood on his shoulder._

_On the mission, Obito got himself injured and was saved by Kakashi. "It's always Kakashi… The hero…," he used to say. That's probably why he'd be so down and hide his wounds. _

_"Don't feel bad. You're getting stronger, Obito… That jutsu you did was really cool," she says and she means it. Rin knows how much Obito puts himself down and compares himself to Kakashi. According to Obito and the Uchihas, Kakashi is the genius and Obito is the loser. _

_Obito looks at Rin, taking off the goggles. "Do you really think so?" His voice sounds weak and a little raspy. If she has to hear the hurt in his voice again, it will break her heart. So Rin smiles sincerely, making Obito smile back. "I know that, someday, you will become very powerful, Obito, and when you wake the Sharingan, you will show all of them how stronger you are." Obito hugs her surprising Rin a little, at first, but she returns the hug. "Thanks, Rin-chan," Obito grins, making Rin giggle._

Remembering this, while holding his goggles, makes Rin want to burst out crying. But she does not cry. Obito wouldn't want to see her crying.

A year passed since his death and some things have changed in Konoha. Minato-Sensei married his girlfriend Kushina and Anko and Rin became friends.

One day, Anko tells Rin that Orochimaru would replace her old sensei, but Rin has never liked Orochimaru very much. Still, he is one of the Three Legendary Shinobi of Konoha, so he could be trusted, she guesses, therefore she is happy for Anko.

Yugao has been training Rin hard and unmercifully, which Rin is very grateful for. It also seems that Yugao has started dating Hayate. Yugao told Rin everything about their first date.

As for Kakashi, Rin has given up trying to make him understand. If he thinks what she is doing is wrong or stupid, then that's his opinion. She wants to become stronger for herself and for Obito.

Rin will become an amazing kunoichi maybe she will even rival Tsunade, the great medic Sannin. Tsunade has recently taken in a girl named Shizune to be her protégée. Rin met with Shizune a few times in the hospital. The girl seemed to be a very nice girl and a very talented medic and, apparently, there's a rumor going around the hospital, saying that Rin knows everything about the Sharingan, but that's not true.

To Rin, the dōjutsu is more mysterious than ever and, if she did know anything about it, she wouldn't tell anyone. But that didn't stop the Uchihas from sending two Jounin to 'talk' once. Once a Jounin, belonging to the composed Uchiha, 'accidentally' threw kunai with a paralyzing poison at her. Rin dodged them in one swift movement.

"Rin?" It was Kurenai, from the hospital. It was Rin´s shift now.

"Hai."

Kurenai sounded desperate, which was something new, because Kurenai was always a block of ice, not that Rin found this a bad thing in a shinobi life.

"Yondaime-sama wants you and Kakashi is at his office right now. It's about a mission in Kiri." Minato-sensei became the Hokage shortly after marrying Kushina. Rin became so distant from him that, when he became Hokage, Rin wasn't even a little of joyful. But she did attend the party along with Kakashi, who had a sullen expression the whole time.

Rin nods and leaves the hospital, heading straight towards the Hokage´s tower. Rin can't help but feel that something is wrong... and it will most likely get worse.

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable bate this and misaki no rivers all beta

but this new version is thanks of SimplyUnmistakable

so i thank you both


	4. Chapter 4

Rin arrives in Minato´s office, not really surprised to see Kakashi here. Minato looks very serious and Rin just knows that this mission is surely very important.

"Kakashi and I were discussing something about Kiri," Minato's voice is up, Rin now noticing that other ninjas are in the room, too: Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina and Yugao. The last one seems very angry about something.

"You mean, you and Kakashi have already decided," Yugao speaks in a bitter tone, but Kakashi pays her no attention.

"As I was saying, we have discovered that Kiri is doing something rather suspicious and we believe it may be against Konoha. I would like to send a group of ninjas to see what they are doing," Minato speaks, eyeing Kushina. Having Kushina in a moment like this is an incredible relief.

"But I do have a problem with my team, Minato-sensei," says Kakashi, looking now at Rin, "I don't believe Rin should be in my squad or in any other squad." Oh, so this was starting again…

At this point, Yugao becomes very pissed, "Why do you think she can't defend herself and her village?" she says, feeling as if she was the insulted one.

"I´m no misogynist." Every kunoichi except Shizune don't believe it."But, from what I´ve seen, Rin-chan doesn't show any improvement and this mission... Well, anything can go wrong on this mission and... I have promised Obito I would protect you...," he addresses Rin directly.

"So what you are saying is that I´m so weak that I will hold back everyone else?"

Kakashi doesn't answer her. Instead, he eyes Shizune, not without showing a little boredom.

"So my suggestion, with your approval, sensei, is to replace Rin with Shizune, who has more experience in this kind of missions..."

Now Rin snaps without really thinking, grabbing her kunai, longing to shut up Kakashi's mouth, but Kakashi isn´t a genius for nothing. In a moment, he grabs her by the waist, completely dominating her without looking like he is even trying.

"Sen... Sensei, this is what I´m talking about...she is still very weak...Yugao didn´t make such a good job, after all." Rin feels too much anger inside of her. "Obito…," Kakashi starts again. How dares he…?

"Shut Up! You never seemed to care about him when he was alive, so stop saying this bullshit that he was your best friend," Rin shouts. Tsunade feels sympathy for the girl, Kushina too.

Minato sighs, having to decide what to do in moments like this, but it is very difficult.

"I have to agree with Kakashi –partly. Shizune has more experience with this kind of missions and the Kiri ninja already know your face," he says the last part with much carefulness, not wanting to anger Rin or any of the other kunoichi. "Tsunade just informed us that the Kiri ninjas are eating new medical pills that double their strength. They are now more dangerous."

Rin grits her teeth, feeling embarrassed and angered.

"Oh, then it seem you don't need me... so I should leave now."

Tsunade speaks then, "Actually, I will need some help in a project I have been working on ... since Shizune will be busy now," she eyes Kakashi. "You could help me. If you want, of course." Rin nods. She wants to prove that she isn't useless and weak.

Kushina says something about Kakashi being an asshole and Yugao agrees with it, but those statements don't seem to bother Kakashi at all.

"So, my squad: it will be Shizune, me, Genma, Asuma and Hayate."

Minato nods and notices that the atmosphere is very heavy, so he feels the need to do something about it.

"Rin... I´m sorry that I called you here for nothing. Kakashi and I don´t want to put you in unnecessary danger, but that doesn´t mean I don't value you as a strong and proud kunoichi of Konoha," he says, trying to save the situation.

Rin, already released from Kakashi, gets up, not showing any anger anymore.

"You are right, Sensei... I just want to be useful. And I'm just worried that Kakashi may not know his priorities as a squad´s leader." Kakashi looks at her darkly. Rin goes to him and punches him hard in the face.

Kushina gives her a full grin, her trademark; Tsunade smiles a little, while Yugao almost claps her hands, while Rin feels simply justified. Minato acts as if nothing happened.

Kakashi closes his eyes and then opens them. The punch doesn´t really hurt, but the way Rin looks at him sort of crushes his feeling of satisfaction.

Rin still feels a little insulted; does everyone think she is someone that needs to be protected? Sensei is trying to calm everyone (typical from him, trying to be on everyone's side, but Minato sensei never liked confrontation, he would do anything to avoid it).

Rin doesn't look at Yugao. Does she also believe she is too useless? She wonders if Yugao feels insulted not for Rin´s sake, but because Kakashi was calling her methods of training weak...

Tsunade says something about Kirigakure and Rin manages to leave her inner turmoil in check, to pay attention to her words. "So, since we have this Kiri shinobi under custody, we must be able to figure it out. Ibiki didn´t manage to make him talk yet, though... it seems as if he isn't afraid of death. I and Rin will use an especial sore to make him talk. If that doesn't help..."she trails off and Rin understand what she means.

Kakashi and Asuma captured this shinobi of Kirigakure. Rin believes his name is Kuro (how Lady Tsunade referred to him).

"Very well, I don´t like to put pressure on you, Tsunade-Hime," Minato speaks in a calm tone, "but I do insist you and Rin do this today, please."

Tsunade gives him a polite nod, gesturing for Rin to follow her. Tsunade Hime did choose Rin for a good reason, not because she felt sorry about what just happened, even though Tsunade did deal with sexism during her younger days, too.

Shizune hugs Lady Tsunade, saying she will go pack her things and when she comes back, she, Dan and Tsunade Hime should eat in that fancy restaurant down the road. Rin doesn´t know how it comes Shizune and Tsunade are such good friends, taking in account the age difference. Suddenly, it pangs a little of jealousy, _Why people bad mouth me as medic Nin, but not Shizune? Is it because of Tsunade...?_ she thinks, but shakes a little her head to make it go away.

Rin remembers how, when she started to go to the program for medical training, they said having a medical nin in your group could make the difference. She never made any difference for Kakashi or Obito.

Rin sighs softly. It is a great honor to work with Tsunade Hime, but she hopes that she won't make a fool of herself in front of the best medical nin ever, the strongest kunoichi ever (a voice inside Rin, that resemble too much of Kushina´s, responds to that with, _Hey, I´m stronger too, Dattebayo!_).

"Rin, I must warn you that what we will do… " Tsunade never has the chance to finished because Rin is already answering, "I know, I already assisted some of the anbu in an interrogation before."

"But this one is a little different from the others," the legendary sannin says very low, almost darkly, making Rin a little curious.

The first difference Rin notices is that this interrogation will take place in the Hokage tower (they have done interrogation in this small room before, but very rare). The second difference is that the man, no, the boy looks 15 at tops.

The third difference: the boy looks a lot like Obito (except the hair, which is blond).The boy woke up (or just gained conscious now). He looks so beaten up, both physically and emotionally.

"Kuro, good morning," Tsunade speaks in a faux, pleasant way, like she is waiting for the right time to 'explode'. "This is my new assistant..."

"Nohara Rin...We know her already, how is it going, sweetheart?" he adds, giving her a suggestive wink.

Rin stare at him, incredulous, "If you know my name ..."

"Nah... you aren´t that important. I guess that the drill in being the only female student of the Yondaime… Besides, you are a cutie. That Uchiha died to protect you, huh? Very noble of him, eh?" he went on in the same manner.

"Shut up!" Tsunade screams, eyeing Rin to make the sore now.

"No, I don´t want to stare at an old hag with fake boobs!" A vein pops in Tsunade's forehead. "Bring back the hottie!"

"Look, Kuro, tell us what Kirigakure is up to!"

"Of course, if I get a kiss from that cutie thing, I may tell something!" Rin growls when she hears this and makes a decision to make the best "truth sore" ever. But if this Kuro guy was so skilled that he managed to trick Inoichi…

"But it seems the rumors about you are true then..." Kuro says, never losing his coolness.

"In Kirigakure you are known as 'girlfriend of the dead Uchiha' and the fame is starting to spread in Konoha, too, I hear. This is what happens when you let your emotions get the best of you...but that dead Uchiha had good tastes, I guess," he snares.

People say this about her? Well, it isn´t something new. Why can't she help but blame the Uchihas for those rumors?

Rin finishes preparing the sore, the color turning into a fiercely green. _The irony_, she thinks calmly, _putting the sore in the needle is so easy_.

Tsunade applies the injection in Kuro´s arm (he is chained on the chair by several seals, courtesy of the great Kushina Uzumaki). Kuro doesn´t seem to mind the injection. A couple of minutes pass and Tsunade speaks.

"What does Kirigakure want with Konoha?"

"Fuck you and everyone else! Seriously, why do you guys think that every ninja village wants to attack you?"

Rin is speechless. Does the sore not work or is Kuro telling (in his own way) that Kirigakure doesn't want to attack Konoha?

"Elaborated," Rin says. She doesn´t want to look weak in front of the legendary Sannin.

"Well, my lovely girl, Kiri has their own problems to take care of! But we do not like any of you...YOU ARE ALL TRASH!"

"Then, why did we get to capture you?" Rin asks, trying to not rolls her eyes.

"I don´t know...But rest assured, the big bad Kirigakure doesn´t want to attack Konoha…"

"And Kumo?"

"...well, Kumo does not like any of you...but hey, this is war, we do live in a chaotic moment, everyone is the enemy and there are no allies."

"If you are saying the truth, then what are you and your shinobi squad, that, by the way, left you behind, doing on Konoha´s lands?"

"Stealing some scrolls, eating, drinking and fucking people, in which way you like," once again he winks at Rin, making her blood boil up.

"Kirigakure fell so hard that now they need to steal from other villages?"

"Well, Konoha sort of steals, too, so steal from other thieves is still a crime?"

Tsunade is getting tired of this boy (no, man, she can´t think of this Kuro as a poor, little boy) and it seems that Rin is getting tired, too.

"One last question: What we should do with you?"

"Hm... this is tricky. Let me think about it : You should kill me, cutie. Not the old hag, you, because I don´t want to serve to a Village full of scum," he points out, eyeing Tsunade's boobs as saying "not real".

"And you must get tired, too. I mean, if my dear friend that loves me so much dies to protect me and my village start to mock behind my back… I would want some relief. And if the table were switched, I would kill without mercy."

Tsunade should say something but she is more interested in what Rin will do. Rin looks down at the floor. The floor has some old bloodstains. Then she looks at him. Should he live if he want so much to die?

She grabs her kunai tightly. Ninjas kill all the time; she isn´t an exception.

Rin cuts his throat easily. It isn´t the most dramatic or poetic death ever, but she killed him, she cut a vein on his neck that made him bleed to death.

The young medic nin stares at the "job", ignoring Tsunade completely for a moment. Kuro looks so peacefully and Rin makes sure that he didn´t suffer, unlike Obito´s suffer, until the very last. It wasn´t fair.

Tsunade put her hand on Rin´s small shoulders to console. Kuro didn´t mean anything to her and it wasn't like she committed a crime. Any Konoha Nin could have killed Kuro.

Rin is just a Chuunin and this was her first kill.

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable bate this and misaki no rivers all beta

but this new version is thanks of SimplyUnmistakable

so i thank you both


	5. Chapter 5

Rin is sent home after Kuro´s. It became proved that Kiri has no intention to attack Konoha, but they do hold some hostile feelings with the hidden village of the Leaf.

Kakashi and his group already left Konoha. Rin doesn't know why they still make the mission. Well, maybe they just need to show who is stronger after all those Kiri ninjas entering Konoha so easily. It doesn´t look good for Konoha if enemy ninjas enter in the village whenever they want.

Rin´s home smelled so weird to her now. Maybe she has forgotten to clean up or something like that. _Obito´s flower are dead._ That seems to be the source of the smell. But she can´t throw them away.

She killed a man today and that doesn't seem to bother her. In the past, she always thought she would never have to deal with this situation, but now, what would Minato-sensei think about her if he saw the way she killed the spy?

What would Kakashi say if he saw that?

What would Obito say if he saw that?

She doesn´t feel bad for the spy. After all, Konoha wouldn´t give home and shelter to him. She didn´t enjoy taking someone else's life and this makes her a bit uneasy, but she is somehow happy with her first kill.

She knows it's not something to celebrate. It would be too vulgar. But maybe she could tell Obito. The body is under rocks and no one wants to go and take the body from there. Would Obito want to see her? Deep inside, she believes he must hate her a little. She did hurt him, did not notice his crush on her, while she was so blindly following Kakashi. And she took his Sharingan…

Her silly crush on Kakashi is really dead, but it seems hard to be friends with the young prodigy. Kakashi just sees Rin as a promise. Obito's promise…She wishes she had more time with Obito. Rin wishes she could stop regretting something you can´t change, the past. Only the future can be changed.

As she leaves her home, which still sounds a bit alien to her, she is heading to the memorial, just to see his name, trying to block the image of his body being eaten by worms. "Those who abandon your comrades are worse than trash," Rin says, remembering Kakashi quoting Obito, later_that_ day. She shakes her head, trying to make any thought of regret go away. After all, Obito is dead. She can´t cry the rest of her life for him. He gave his life for her, so she can at least try to go on and make it worth.

In front of the Memorial, no one is around this time. Under the name OBITO are other names, like Mei Hikaru, a Kunoichi who gave her life to save Konoha. Rin never really knew the girl, just knew that was what a true kunoichi should do.

"Hi, Obito. I know we haven´t seen each other for a while. I was busy training... Kakashi is still being a...Bakakashi. Well, I know he wants to protect me, but he tries to protect me from every little thing - it gets annoying. But I´m not mad at you for making him promise this, you should know that. However, I have something to tell you, Obito. I killed for the first time today… and I think I liked it," she giggles a little and she has no idea why. "He was a spy of Kiri... Oh, Kakashi cut me off on a mission today, not very nice…Anyways, I was working with lady Tsunade. Did I make a good impression? Hm, I don´t think so ..."

Rin touches the name Obito Uchiha and only feels coldness. "You aren´t here anymore... but I will live for you, Obito ... I don´t know if I can be Sensei´s successor, though, " she jokes, remembering how the young Uchiha wanted to be a Hokage.

Rin thinks whether she does have feelings for the lost Uchiha or not. _Can you love someone who isn't alive anymore and be sane?_ Rin makes up her mind, promising herself that, when she dies (she now believes in heaven) will have a date with Obito Uchiha and give him a chance. He deserves it. She just hopes he doesn´t hate her.

Now, Obito is a dear person of her past, which sometimes haunts her dreams. Rin will get stronger for both of them.

Rin stays at the memorial a little more until a little boy, who seems to have 10 years, named Shishui Uchiha, shows up. Is he here for Obito? No other Uchiha visited Obito before.

"H-hi," the boy says shyly. Rin recognizes him as Obito´s little cousin, another Uchiha who was a _black sheep of the family_.

"Hi, I was just talking to Obito... Did you come to talk to him, too?" she asks softly and, for a moment she feels like she is the same Rin of the team Minato, before everything changed.

The younger boy just nods. He doesn´t seem to want her to leave.

"Uncle Fugaku says that Obito was a failure to the clan, but he wasn´t ... at least to me, he wasn´t. How did he die?" He asks the last part very quietly. Rin wonder if all the Uchihas are intense like that. Obito was surely all different.

"He died as a big hero; he was an amazing person," she says the last part fondly, remembering all the moments she had with Obito, "He liked to make funny faces," she can´t help but add the last part. Should she add that he died to protect her? No, she doesn´t want to tell that. For some reason, this is too personal to share to anyone.

The young Uchiha just smiles a little.

"Hey, I didn´t activate my Sharingan yet... Do you think I will be like him? Oh, he liked to talk about his team, especially you, Rin." What shocks the most is that the little boy sounds hopeful. The boy admires Obito very much. That moves Rin´s heart. This and the fact that there is someone in the Uchiha clan who isn´t afraid of Fugaku and is here to see Obito.

"Well, I really don´t understand the Sharingan thing. Obito was so much more than just a Sharingan user. He was a very amazing friend and a great shinobi," she says.

The boy just smiles sadly."I miss him so much! I don´t care if he gave one of his eyes for his comrade, that doesn´t make him a loser, but a hero!"

Rin smiles softy at that statement. It's good to see someone else misses Obito.

"Me too, but it is not goodbye. We will see him again. In heaven. Oh, well, the ninja´s heaven," she says that, realizing that it may sound lame, the whole 'we will meet in heaven' but it is what she truly believes.

The little boy says, with childish excitement, "You are just like he told me, a nice person; you do believe an Uchiha could be something no one ever said before." Rin blushes. Did Obito really think she was nice?

"Why is your clan…," but she never gets the chance to finish since the little boy speaks first, "Because my clan isn´t very nice… "Rin has no idea of what he mean with that but decide to let it go. Since the boy arrived, she seems to have forgotten the excitement she felt about her first kill.

Later, she gets the thought that maybe she could try for Anbu next year.

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable beta this .


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha Obito is the Uchiha that everyone considered a failure, who hasn´t awakened the Sharingan until the age of 12 years and died on his first mission as a Chuunin. But that may be just partially true. Obito isn´t dead and he has an especial ability that no other Uchiha has.

He knows that his clan might be angry at him when he returns. Because he gave his eye to Kakashi (_Bakakashi_, he though fondly) so he could protect Rin, but now that the young Uchiha is alive… he can protect her himself. _Just wait for me, guys!_ Of course, how could he forget about the weird old man he met, this old man, saying that he is Madara Uchiha, which Obito still can´t fully believe. But this man saved his life, therefore he is very grateful. And there´s the Zetsu things, weird clones that are obsessed with 'taking dumps'._They are worse than Bakakashi, _he thinks, sort of annoyed, but also amused. The old one, who presented himself as Madara, although Obito still isn´t sure how he could still be alive, would sometimes tell him about this _Moon Eye_ plan. Obito would listen to him, thinking he's just an old man who's been alone, with none but clones to talk to, for too long. "… a dream world, where there are no longer losers or winners; not even the dead ones…," Madara would say. Obito would change the subject, asking if he wants help with his lower parts. He just can't help but wonder how this man can live if he doesn't eat or take dumps. Damn, now he sounds like the creepy Zetsu. Concerning the Moon Eye plan, Obito thinks everything is just silly and that the man is completely nuts. And he is still alive! He doesn't need any dream world, he has his friends. (Could he and Kakashi be friends once he returns to Konoha?) And he has Rin…Does he, really? What if he returns and Kakashi and Rin start dating one day? Well, if that happens, he will be happy for the girl. He just wants her to be happy. Even if it won't be him to make her happy, Obito loves the girl.

At first, he was just intrigued by the petite girl. She was so nice and lovely with everyone. Even though he couldn´t understand why she'd like Kakashi? He doesn't care for her. He even wanted to leave her with these Kiri ninjas… But, well, maybe he'll change. Kakashi did show that day that he could be different. That he could care about other people. Obito can admit that if he sees them together, his heart will be broken. But he won´t be in the way of their happiness. Rin was the first person who was nice to him, before her, everyone called him a loser; the Uchiha that still hasn´t awakened the Sharingan. His father always told him how he is a disappointment to him and the Uchihas. His mother… never tried to defend him. Obito tried so hard to be a better Uchiha, a better son, but it seems he will be always labeled as "loser". Shisui, his little cousin, was the one Uchiha Obito likes very much .He used to teach the boy how to prank using ninja skills (once, Obito managed to dye Kakashi´s hair pink.) He also missed his friend, Anko. Anko was an outcast just like him, so they became friends easily. Anko was teased by the others girls for her strange locks and personality. Some girls started calling the purple girl 'gay'. The rumor started out when she said she didn't have a crush on Kakashi (she even calls him Bakakashi, too, the nickname Obito came up with). Obito thinks those persons are so stupid! Just because Anko isn´t an annoying fan girl, it doesn't mean she is a lesbian.

The young Uchiha longs to be home, to see his friends and his family. Well, at least Shisui… He hates war. When he'll become a Hokage, there will never be any other war ever again. Uchiha Obito promised that to himself. And to Rin. "Just wait for me. Kakashi, Rin, I'm coming back," He says to himself, with a blast smile on his face.

It has passed a week since Kuro´s death. Kakashi´s team is already returning to Konoha. Kakashi still hasn't given up on thinking the best way to make it easier for him to protect Rin would be for her to quit being a ninja.

However, Yugao has kept on training Rin. She also kept talking about her boyfriend, Hayate. Rin even saw them together one day. They looked wonderful together. It made her wonder if she could have such a relationship one day. And, without any connection, she thought of Obito's love. Could it be that she and Obito would have been such a lovely couple?

"Rin, you progressed a lot. I have an announcement to do."

"You will marry Hayate and want me to be your maid of honor?" Rin can´t resist joking a little. However, her thoughts travel to Anko Mitarashi. Since Anko became Orochimaru´s apprentice (Rin still dislikes the sannin) she has no time to talk to Rin.

Yugao Uzuki blushes a little, but she manages to compose herself right away. "N-no, I will go in a mission and I want you to join me. It is a B ranked mission and I honestly believe you are ready."

Rin stares at Yugao intensely to see if the purple lady is mocking her but it seems genuine. "Hai, I would love to!" Rin says enthusiastically, even though she shouldn´t feel like that. It is childish to feel happy for getting a mission of high rank. High rank means the danger is bigger, same as the chance of someone ending up dead (like Obito…).

"Good...We will leave in 3 days. Pack your things carefully, Rin." The petite young girl nods and as she walks away from the purple lady, Yugao shouts, "And Hayate and I have been dating just for a month, how can you think of marriage?"

Rin laughs and says, "You will be a very cute bride. I can picture you wearing a white dress and one of your katanas, so that, if Hayate feels cold feet, you can hunt him down." Yugao blushes and tries to not think of such a scene.

Rin arrives at her house. Obito´s googles are on her desk. Laying down on her bed, she thinks, _Obito, this time I will do everything right_. With a sudden smile, she rises up from her bed and starts to pack her things. She wants to show Obito that he didn´t die for nothing. She did learn the lesson. Still, she wishes she didn't…

As the days pass by, Rin´s routine remains the same. She still wakes up early to visit Obito´s grave, most of that time is where she meet Kakashi and sometimes it gets a little awkward] then she eats dangos, which pretty much reminds her of Anko, who Rin haven´t seen in a very long while. The girl she was just getting to know always says she is busy, training every day. Well, she is training with a legendary sannin, after all.

The mission's day finally arrives. Yugao is waiting for her at the Konoha gates. The mission is to hand an important scroll to the dayamo, plus keeping it safe on the way there; seems easy.

As the girls begin to walk, Rin gets a little uneasy. The road and everything are just too quiet.

"Rin..."Yugao says, thinking the same thing that the young kunoichi is thinking, after both girls walk a certain number of miles on the road, leaving Konoha way behind. Rin nods. The older woman adds, "Are you tired of spying on us already?"

Right after saying that, three men wearing masks show up - missing Nin, that's for sure. The bigger one, who seems to be the leader, says, "So you notice us? Very well, now be a nice girl and hand that scroll to us and we might spare you."

Yugao stares at them and smiles a little, pitifully, it seems to Rin, "Are you really that stupid? Of course, I won´t hand the scroll. If you guys want it, you have to take it from us." Rin gets in attack mode, ready to kill the missing Nin.

The three men just laugh and one of them attacks both the girls with kunai. Rin and Yugao dodge them easily. They seem very strong, but not fighting seriously. Why are they holding up?

As she was sharing this thought with Rin, Yugao gets stabbed from behind by a fourth Nin. Rin stares in shock as the man stabs Yugao easily and was about to reach for the scroll, but right then he turns to Rin, with a mad smile, "Aw, is that true? The scroll is with you, right, little girl?" The girl is still shocked, but she reaches for her kunai and tries to attack the man, feeling the same she felt when cutting Kuro's neck. But Kuro was tied up on a chair... this man isn´t.

He grabs her arm, twisting her around. Rin sees Yugao body and her blood, thinking that her mentor is dead, that she will die, too, when someone punches the missing Nin.

That is Hatake Kakashi. Rin looks around, finding the others missing Nins are already on the ground. The next thing she sees is Kakashi making the Chidori, and the fourth missing Nin dies in a couple of seconds.

Kakashi then looks at Rin with a bored expression. "That´s what I was talking about... Now go heal Yugao. She is still alive, but she's losing much blood. The mission is not that important right now." Rin said nothing, but, as she tries to heal Yugao, a drift feeling of déjà vu climbs into her mind.

She manages to stabilize the wound and stop the blood, but Yugao needs to go to a hospital. Rin can't believe this is happening. She looks desperate, about to cry, when Kakashi lifts Yugao´s body, with the same indifferent expression.

"If she's stable, I can take her to Konoha. I think it's safe now for you to do the mission. The dayamo house is not far." Rin assures him that Yugao's state is stable, but tells him she does need to go to the hospital.

"You aren´t made for this life, Rin ...Give up, please." Kakashi has a begging tone in his voice when saying this. And then, using a teleporting jutsu, he vanishes in thin air.

Rin gets a feeling of nostalgia and uselessness. She, once again, couldn´t protect. Once again, she needed protected. Just like at the Kannabi Bridge…

* * *

SimplyUnmistakable beta this chapter

thanks


End file.
